The Letters Lost
by Iffy Jr
Summary: Draco/Harry. "The aftermath of a supposed-to-be wedding, and the letters sent during it." COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer**: None of these characters are mine! They all belong to the beautiful JK Rowling, my Queen.

**Summary**: Draco/Harry. Short "The aftermath of a supposed-to-be wedding, and the letters sent during it." COMPLETE. It's got a sort of sad aura to the whole thing, but it's still happy.

**Pairing**: Drarry  
><strong>Status<strong>: Complete  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Warning<strong>: strong language, and that's it. So don't read if you're looking for a sex scene!

* * *

><p><strong>The Letters Lost<strong>

It was exactly how they told me it would be. Painful. More than painful…it was agonizing; it was excruciating; it was absolutely unbearable.

I had loved him beyond anything, and he had been stolen away from me. He was never mine to begin with, but that doesn't stop the pain.

He was the last drop of sunlight in my life...the only thing that kept me going each and every day.

She stole him away from me years ago, but until today I held hope to the possibility that he would come and find me again…but they're getting married right now, and my hope has been ground into a fine powder like bones beneath a stone.

I'm invited to the wedding, naturally, and it took more than just my own doing to get me to actually go. I'm sitting in their crowd of friends, staring at the ground with tears welling up behind my eyes. Muggle weddings the to-be bride walks up the aisle, but this wizard wedding is the other way around. Ginny Weasley is standing at the front of the crowd in her best robes, and I know that she's smiling brightly down the aisle to her soon-to-be groom.

Harry Potter, the only one I've ever truly loved.

When I look up from the grass, everything seems to pass in a blur. Harry hasn't even begun to walk down the aisle yet, but I'm standing up and making my way along the line of people in the same row of chairs as me, tears streaming down my face. With one hand over my mouth to muffle the sound of my cries and the other shoved tightly into my pocket, I make my way to the other side of the one building on the property to the place I parked my broom. I know there were (and probably still are, though they can't see me) eyes looking after me from the crowd, but I really couldn't care less what's going through their heads right now.

When I get to it I fumble with the fastenings on my cloak so I don't catch cold up in the clouds. It's odd that I'm thinking clearly enough to do it, but I'm sure I'll end up running into a tree once I start to rise.

I mount my broom, and right as I'm about to kick off somebody calls to me:

"Draco! Draco, don't go!"

I pull one hand from the broom and wipe it across my face to get rid of some of the tears, and when I turn around to see who's called to me I'm greeted with the most beautiful man I've never laid eyes on. He's wearing dress robes of a shimmering, silvery black that reflects his green eyes like sun glinting off of the water during a sunset. His eyes are filled with almost as many tears as mine, and his fingers carry no rings.

"Harry?" I ask, not sure if I'm hallucinating or not.

"Draco, you can't leave me here," he says, his voice pleading, his voice breaking on every other word. Tears are dripping off of his cheeks and his nose.

I dismount my broom as I say, "What—how—why are you here? Ginny is waiting for you. Everybody is waiting for you!"

He flings himself into my arms, his arms around my neck and his face in the crook of my shoulder. "They can wait forever. I'm never letting go of you again."

I'm as confused as ever, but my arms automatically wrap around his waist.

"I…what do you mean?" I ask.

He slowly leans his head back until our eyes are met. "I love you, Draco," he whispers. "I refused you because…because I was afraid. But I'm not afraid anymore." His sad face envelopes into a warm smile. "I'm not afraid to love you anymore. I'll go out and announce to everyone that I object to my own wedding; that I'm going to stay with you forever. I mean…" He looks at the ground and then back up at me. "I mean if you want me to stay. If last night didn't destroy you when I…when I told you that it was never going to happen. Do you still…do you still love me?"

"Oh, Harry," I say, and then I lean in and press my lips to his, capturing them in a kiss.

He kisses me back, tightening his arms on my neck, and I tightening my arms around his waist.

Who knows how long we're there, but when we pull our lips apart, nobody has yet to find us.

"Run away with me," I say, and just at those words his eyes begin to sparkle.

"I don't have my broom," he says.

"Well, you don't want to ever let go of me, right? Ride with me; behind me, holding tight to my waist."

I call to my broom to jump into my hand.

"Will you ride with me?" I ask again. "And we'll never come back. Not for a long, long time."

"I will," he says, letting go of my neck. "Right now, and we'll stay away forever."

With a brilliant smile each, I mount my broom, and he crawls on behind me and holds tightly to my waist, his cheek pressed against my back.

And then I kick off into the air and soar away. I try to stay behind the building until we're long out of sight of the meant-to-be wedding, and once we are I take off into the air, staying below the clouds so its mists don't soak us to the bone.

And neither of us ever looks back.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ginny,<br>I've run away. No, I've gone away. I'm sorry, but I'm never coming back to you. Tell Ron and Hermione that I love them dearly, and that I'll write to them soon.  
>I loved you, Ginny… I still do. But it's no longer enough. I love somebody else now; I've always loved them. I won't tell you who it is because I know that you'll try and kill them.<br>Goodbye, Gin. I'll never see you again.  
>Harry Potter<em>

**XxX**

_Harry,  
>No, you've been taken away! Who took you? Are they giving you a Love Potion? I'll kill them, Harry… I'll kill anyone to save you!<br>Hermione and my brother are going berserk without you… But I think I'm worse off. Nothing can be more than the love for a child, but I believe that the love for a husband can be stronger.  
>I love you, Harry. I love you and I will always love you! Whoever it is that you love is…it's rubbish! Absolute rubbish! I know that it's somebody I know—somebody I would never dare to like—or you would tell me who it is.<br>I'll find you, my love. I will never say goodbye.  
>Love, your Ginny—always your Ginny<em>

**XxX**

_Ginny,  
>This is the last letter I will ever write to you, no matter how many more you send—no matter what they say. I want to make that clear.<br>I have not been taken. I rode away on the back of his—yes, HIS—broom while you stood for me, waiting for me to walk down the aisle with my bouquet of flowers. If you saw him leave with his tears you will now know who it is that I have willingly left with.  
>I've sent letters to Ron and Hermione since I've gone. Apparently Hermione saw it coming, but Ron is saying I'm off my rocker and whatnot.<br>And I was never your husband, Ginny… I was close, but I wasn't. There was never that sort of love to begin with. I know that you love me, but it's not enough to save us; it's not enough to bring me back.  
>And by the way, insulting my love is not going to make this any better.<br>Goodbye again, Ginny Weasley.  
>Cordially, H. M.<em>

**XxX**

_H. M? Harry M? M…Malfoy. Harry James Malfoy. He's the one that left in tears. You've already married him then, I see?  
>Well, congratu-fucking-lations to you both. I'll be sure to send you a boat load of marriage gifts—you know, all of the ones WE received before you ran off.<br>You've made a mistake, Mr. Malfoy. A very grave mistake.  
>Rubbish. All of it's just one gigantic pile of rubbish.<br>It's been a month now since you've been gone…I know this is only the third letter since, but you've got to answer me. Even just a word to let me know that you're okay.  
>Just one word.<br>Still yours, Ginny_

**XxX**

_Ginny,  
>Harry meant it when he said he refused to ever write to you again, so I'm writing instead.<br>He will, though, give you a word. Two of them, actually: "Move on".  
>The next letter you send we are going to burn before it's even opened. Feel free to send a Howler, but we'll only let it explode in the yard.<br>I'm sorry, but all's fair in love and war—and this is both.  
>Sincerely, Draco<em>

Ginny sent only one last letter, and Harry instantly threw it into the fire, just as Draco had written he would. Draco of course salvaged what he could when he left the room to read it, but he never even contemplated writing back.

_Mr. and Mr. Malfoy,  
>Hmm, it's got to a ring to it, doesn't it? Do you like it? Do you? Because I certainly don't—though that's an obvious given.<br>I certainly hope your lives are perfect with each other; mine's falling apart slowly, day by day. Night by night. Piece by piece.  
>Alright, I'm done being a poet now. I don't think writing suits me.<br>If you're true to your word that you will not read this and that you're only going to burn it, well I suppose I can duck whatever the Voldemort I want, can't I?  
>If you do read this, though, then I want Harry to know that I still love him and that I will forever wait for his return. Also, I would like to say that I WILL do my best to move on. Honest, I will, because I don't want to be the castaway for the rest of my life.<br>Love and war, now, hmm? Well if that's what you'd like to call it, then I suppose I'll get my friends together to come and end this battle.  
>Get ready, Malfoy—Draco Malfoy. We British fight like gentlemen, but it's a whole different story when it comes to being a lady.<br>Still Ginny_

* * *

><p>Ginny never found them.<p>

Nobody ever found them.

Some believe that they went into hiding as Muggles.

Others believe that Draco had killed both Harry and himself.

And still more believe that they were living as illegal Animagus.

But none of their theories were correct.

In a house of secret, much like the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black, buried beneath the waves of the Caribbean Sea, they lived.

And there, my friends, during the night in their warm, soft bed, not long after Ginny Weasley found love again, is where they died.

_**The End**_


End file.
